


Love is in the Air

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Initial D
Genre: Established Relationship, Initial D Secret Santa 2019, Itsuki and takumi basically fall in love and have a happy ending, M/M, mentions of kanata and keisuke, mentions of mf ghost events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Starting off as childhood best friends, Itsuki and Takumi head down the path of love and the realization of their feelings for one another. They confessed at some point in their early adulthood and entered a relationship. They kept it hidden of course, despite Bunta knowing their little secret because Takumi is absolutely terrible at being not obvious.Their love story was a beautiful blossom. That was until Takumi's crash in the Fall of 2017, preventing him from racing ever again.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takeuchi Itsuki
Kudos: 13





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds angsty but I swear it has only a short moment of angst which turns happy. 
> 
> Also, to the person I'm gifting, I really hope you enjoy this!

Itsuki and Takumi were always there for one another. They were there when the other went through a break up, suffered an injury, or even suffered from a loss. Unless you were completely oblivious to the pining that lingered between the two, one could tell just how much they loved one another. And then when they reached the age of 25, they could no longer hide from the other and confessed their love at the same time. Being surprised, they embraced tightly and had a rather awkward kiss after a few minutes. They kept their love hidden from the others-- their friends, their family. Yet, Bunta had always known better, he knew his son far too well. Takumi would always smile fondly at the mention of Itsuki and sometime would daze off with a soft look on his face, then Bunta just _knew_ : his boy fell in love. With his best friend of all people. What a love story.

Not everything was all peachy though. When Takumi’s crash occurred in his late 20s, causing him to never be able to get on the race track again, it took a toll on the both of them. Takumi because he fell into depression after being unable to take part in something that he so loved, and Itsuki because it crushed him to see his boyfriend this way.

But before Takumi started healing, he had ended up in the hospital, covered in stitches and casts from head to toe.  
  
“Takumi!” Itsuki ran to the bedside, his hand shaking at the sight at Takumi, worried that he may not wake up when he called his name. He teared up when Takumi groaned in response. “Oh thank God..” Itsuki whispered as he reached his hand out to feel Takumi’s cheek. “Takumi, you idiot-”

Takumi sighed and wanted to lean against Itsuki’s hand yet was unable to do so due to his neck being in a cast. “Itsuki..” He grumbled, pausing for a moment. “Mind shutting the hell up? You’re so loud.” His head throbbed, he was going to need more pain medication soon.

“Jeez, Takumi.” Itsuki pulled his hand away and reached for a chair, giving his boyfriend a slight pout. “I take work off to come visit you and this is how treat me? Yeesh..” Despite his reaction to Takumi telling him to show up, Itsuki had a smile on his face, relieved that he’s going to be okay. Hopefully.

Takumi rolled his eyes, staring up at the white ceiling and remained silent as he searched for something to say to the other. Once a nurse walked in, he requested for more medication and the room was even more silent as the throbbing in his head faded away.

“So, uh,” Itsuki cut the silence that seemed to have lasted forever. “You’re not gonna lose any arms are you? Did they say how long it’s gonna take to get better?” By Takumi’s frown as the questions exited Itsuki’s mouth, Itsuki could tell that it certainly wasn’t going to be good news.

“I..” Takumi started, swallowing down the guilt that built up in his chest. “I’m never gonna race again, Itsuki.”

“W-what?” Itsuki scooted to the edge of his seat, nearly jumping to his feet at the news. “They’ve gotta be wrong! You’re one of the best racers I know, how come you can’t-” Noticing the tears in Takumi’s eyes and immediately thinking about how his voice broke when he delivered the news, Itsuki cut off his sentence. He reached for Takumi’s bandaged hand and gently squeezed it so he wouldn’t hurt the other. “H-hey..” He gave his best reassuring voice, hoping to soothe the other. “It’s gonna be okay. No matter what happens, you got me, okay?” He nearly got out of his chair as he leaned to kiss his hand.

Slowly but surely Takumi did heal, but he would never race again. Just like the doctors said.

So he decided he wanted to mentor others and help them be part of something that he loved dearly. As he trained this young man, Kanata Livington, there was something absolutely _special_ about this boy. Takumi saw himself in Kanata and had to mentor him, he felt as if it were up to him to mentor this kid. He became the first fatherly figure in Kanata’s life without meaning to. And although he never wanted a kid, he lowkey wanted to adopt one with Itsuki after getting to know Kanata.

It sure would give him something to do once Kanata surpassed him as a racer.

Takumi felt proud, almost just as proud as Bunta was of him. Itsuki made sure to keep in touch with the racing topic but fell out of it, knowing that he would never have a chance to be as good as Takumi or even Keisuke freaking Takahashi. Yet, he couldn’t help but want to support his boyfriend.

“Hey Takumi,” Itsuki said one night, reaching for the other’s hand on the couch. “Do you think we could ever get married one day?”

Takumi felt his very being freeze at the question, squeezing Itsuki’s hand once he let his muscles relax. Of course he considered it, he wanted to make it official. He wanted to refer to Itsuki as his husband one day.

But would they be able to ever reach that point, with Japan’s laws? Takumi felt Itsuki scoot closer to him and Takumi slowly turned to look at him. Itsuki knew him well enough, able to tell that Takumi had concern written in his expression.

“You know, we don’t have to do it here-”

“Itsuki-”  
  
“America has legalized that stuff you know-”

“Itsu-” Takumi cut off as soon as he processed Itsuki’s words. _In America? Is Itsuki suggesting they move to another country?_

Takumi needed time to think for a moment, staring at Itsuki with wide eyes. He then came to a realization: His dad is dead, he has helpers working the tofu shop, and he has nothing else here in Japan. Other than Kanata, but that boy was already traveling around the world as a racer. So why not try something new?

He was hesitant to accept, knowing how big and foreign America is to him. He slowly nodded, “Yea.. okay.” Itsuki bounced on the couch with excitement before jumping on Takumi, causing the other to yelp in surprise, as well as a loud reminder that he’s getting too old for this.

Did they move to America? Sure. Did Itsuki get on Takumi’s ass (just like his father used to) about learning English? Oh, you bet. It may have taken _at least_ a couple of years, and Itsuki may have had to drag Takumi onto the plane after they said their exhausting goodbyes to their friends and Itsuki’s family. Takumi continued grumbling about how it was too goddamn early to be leaving, having fallen asleep so soon before they even took off and laid his head on Itsuki’s shoulder who stared out the window in awe.

They landed in a state on the west coast and by God was it beautiful, being full of nature and in the time of Spring. It had reminded them a bit of Japan and how its trees bloomed with Sakura flowers, but of course, nowhere else could nearly be as beautiful as their home.

God knows how much they have in store for their future. They eventually were able to settle down in a rather expensive apartment due to its beautiful view over its environment, and they were able to get quietly hitched not too far away from where they stayed.

Itsuki couldn’t stop staring at the ring on his finger with a large smile, constantly looking over to Takumi’s as well, unable to believe that they’ve _finally_ reached that point in their lives. Takumi sat on their balcony with a drink in his hand, staring out into space as he wonders how he has accomplished this much and how he had gotten so lucky to spend his life with Itsuki who loved him just as dearly.

Itsuki plopped alongside him with a bowl of chips, “Takumi this is so good. You should try it,” He shoved a chip to Takumi’s lips only to have Takumi flinch before taking it from his hand.

  
He shrugged after taking a bite of it, “It’s okay I guess. Tastes like stuff we got back home.”

Itsuki chuckles before chomping down on his next chip. “Yea I guess, but it’s about the experience Tak! It feels very.. American.”

“Yea? And what do you know what American feels like?”

“You know what I mean!” Itsuki playfully nudged Takumi as they both smiled, enjoying this new experience and culture. After quieting down, Itsuki took a hold of Takumi’s hand and earned a gentle squeeze from his now-husband. “Ya know Tak, I think we’re gonna like it here.”  
  
  
And so a new chapter in their life begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to have a beautiful ending sooo I got them married! Because MAN they deserve to have that in their life.


End file.
